A Fall to Remember
by Mimoo123
Summary: Gina Moore, rock climbing enthusiast and a survivor of the outbreak finds herself held up in a janitors closet in an abandoned elementary school with her best friend, Boss, but little did she know that the dead that lurked outside the door were now not going to be her only problem.
1. Chapter 1

The world had gone to shit. A few short years ago this elementary school would have had the aspiration of creating some of the most intelligent young people who would have been destined to try and make a difference in a big world of harsh politics, ever changing science and business. Those commodities were very small nowadays.

The building was now torn of most of its cladding, it's architectural beams on show to the world. Glass panels if any remained were smashed and cracked and the dark asphalt of which would have once upon a time been a recreational area was now being reclaimed by the strongest of forces. Nature. A few mobile buildings littered the lot in varying fashions but the main building; it's bowels on show to the world, it stood tall in a intimidating and haunting fashion.

Paper was strewn across the hallways, periodically skittering about in the light breeze through the now defeated front doors, hanging limp on the hinges, beaten into submission by the forces of what happened so long ago.

Down the wide and winding corridors numerous doors loomed on either sides, some open revealing there sparse content of desks thrown in a haphazard fashions, and chairs and stools bent beyond recognition, fallout from the disaster that happened here, that happened everywhere. Others along the hall way were barricaded shut with filing cabinets, lockers anything that was heavy enough to keep what lurked inside.

The weather had been forgiving for the most part during the fall, it had been mild and sunny with very few showers, the nights were cold but forgiving during these desperate times, however today a grey sky loomed ominously above threatening a storm its belly rumbling with a hunger to wreak havoc on the forgotten elementary.

Passing down the winding labyrinth of corridors you could hear it. The sound that made even the most of strong men's blood run cold, the smell often hit you first, and with that you'd be better of hitting the ground running. That's what Gina Moore did. Hunched up in the janitors closet the racking that once housed cleaning chemicals had been dragged and shoved up against the door. The raspy moans of the dead pounding the wood behind the baracade. She didn't even get a chance to look at them, but knew they were long lost souls of this school, the worlds oysters, the fruit of the future – long forgotten, the same as this god forsaken place.

Gina was young, in her mid twenties her hair was dark and hung just above her strong shoulders and she was athletic looking in stature. She wore a black tank top and dark green combat pants she acquired, surplus to requirement from one of the dead. After having a run in with a barbwire fence not so long ago, shredding her old attire, and a fair portion of the skin on her leg with it, at the time it was her only option. On her feet she wore a brown pair of walking boots, long past it, but comfortable. Around her waist was tied a green plaid shirt. Breathing heavily as she sat on the floor, her knees up in front of her and elbows resting on top of them. Her hands covering her face masking her frustration. Gina let out a long irritated sigh and chanced a glance at the doors with her green eyes.

"Jeez, Can you guys just give me a break! I'm trying to think in here!" she spat in a southern accent at the noise the dead were making, just exasperating the situation and making them moan more. 'She should have gone left, not right,' she thought. Scolding herself and rolling her head back to look at the ceiling, pissed at herself for getting into this situation.

Beside her, laid with his head between his paws was a blue and white American Pitbull Terrier and sensing her frustration lifted his head and growled knowingly at the door. "Easy Boss," she soothed, placing a hand on his head and roughing the spot between his ears. The dog was smattered with small scars, and his left ear lay crooked, but he was healthy and strong and doted on the women next to him completely. 'The only man who stuck around' she would often muse to her amusement and he protected her well too, they made the perfect team.

Gina rolled her shoulders and got to her feet picking up her climbing axe. Once upon a time she used this to scale mountains, not blow the brains out of the dead, but with resources low and no need for weapons previous to the outbreak it was the first thing she grabbed when the armed forces evacuated her town, smashing her life to pieces. She paced across the dusty tiled floor, Boss sat up and just stared at her devotedly and she couldn't help but smile at her best, and only friend.

"What are we gunna do huh, got ourselves into a bit of a hole haven't we?" She said to him, as if he would speak back, but of course he didn't but his tail gave a slight wag dusting the floor behind him with it. She chuckled to herself but her concentration snapped to commotion breaking out outside the door separating her from the dead. Her heart jumped a beat and Boss spun round to face the door giving another low grumble, the hairs along his spine standing up. Gina crouched to his side and hushed him, her eyes locked on the door. And the moans quietened, she could hear the 'Walkers' shuffle at their feet and turn heading back down the corridor.

With haste Gina moved to the door and pushed the racking blocking it across the floor, its metal legs letting out an audible screech and she hesitated at the noise and shuddered slightly, waiting to hear the walkers come back, but they didn't and with that small amount of reassurance, she gave it another push moving it clear of the door. With an uncertain shaky hand she grabbed the handle and using her leg she blocked Boss from it, the door creaked as she turned the handle and opening it just enough for her to see, she peered out through the crack. Colour draining from her already pale complexion she snapped it shut again. "Shit," she whispered dragging the dog back by the rope she fashioned into a collar for him. Someone was coming, and not the dead kind, and sometimes in this harsh word, the living kind, were far worse than the dead kind.

It felt like an eternity waiting for that door handle to turn. Gina could feel her heart threating to jump out of her chest, crouching down beside Boss she wrapped her right arm around his middle, her left hand still clutching at his rope collar and piercing the endless silence, a sharp, high pitch whistle, resonating itself through the empty building, the pitch alternating from high to low, and repeated. Gina gulped, she was in trouble, and she knew it.

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who take's there time to read this. This is the first fan fic i've ever written and I truly hope I do the story some justice. Please leave a review if you like it, or give any criticism for my writing style or format. I'm more than happy to take on any advice or any idea's on where people think I should go with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gina's brain was working on over drive. What could she do? With no escape and a looming danger outside it all seemed a bit impossible. The dead she could wait out until they left, but the living were of course much smarter and knew how doors worked. The whistling was getting louder and she could now hear the footsteps of the figure approaching too. All her senses were spiking and the commotion outside had dwindled into quiet. Boss growled toward the door, wriggled in her arms feeling how anxious she was but she held him firm.

The wait was painful, Gina's eyes widened and she let a hard dry gulp roll down her throat as the handle turned but then a voice came calling from down the long corridor. She didn't hear what was said but the handle rolled back to its neutral positing as the figure stepped away. She let out a hesitant sigh of relief. She held firm to Bosses collar but pulled her right hand to her face dragging it down her features. Then all of a sudden the door snapped and swung open her head whipped up and stared in horror at the figure looming in the door way.

"Well shit, Look's like I've found my self a damn school girl bunking of class in the Janitors Closet", said the figure amusement in his voice. He was tall with dark hair, dark eyes and a beard with grey flickering through it. A leather jacket slung over his torso and a red neckerchief round his neck. Gina stared one of her brows rising slightly in his direction not saying a word. Boss pulled forward toward the figure teeth bared and growling menacingly at the figure. Gina held him firm. "well shit she got herself a damn body guard too." He said letting out a dark chuckle pointing the end of a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire toward the Pitbull who snarled at the weapon.

Gina sucked in her breath his words giving her an idea and she made a break for it "Get it Boss" she muttered letting go of the dog. The figures eyes widened and the smirk on his face turned into a furrowed frown as the dog sprung forward wrapped its jaws around the end of the weapon, the barbwire piercing his jowls and tongue send blood pooling down his mouth but he stood fast hanging on tight ignoring the pain as the man tried to shake the bat free.

With that Gina rushed forward shoving the figure with all her body weight with a loud 'WHOMP' hitting his hard chest with her shoulder and dashed passed him speeding down the corridor. Boss let go of the bat at that moment letting the man barrell over on his back before rounding on him clenching the bat again between his teeth. The man trying to fend off the dog was holding the bat across his chest pushing with all his might in his vulnerable position. The dog didn't relent and hung on pushing down on him in tern, his teeth denting into the wood on the neck of the bat, blood soaked saliva dripping down onto his leather jacket. The man bellowed down the hall.  
"SHOOT HER, FUCKIN SHOOT HER". Gina peeked a look at the distance between her and the figure on the floor her heart racing.

"Boss drop it!" she hollered and the dog obediently let go of the bat and ran after her leaving flicks of blood splattering across the white tile floor from his dripping mouth. She skidded a halt at the end of the corridor a mound of 6 dead bodies laid just to her left, which must have been the walkers at the door. She looked down the corridor to her left and then to the one on her right to see three men running down the hall with guns. She felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights at that moment and with a flash of hesitation she turn on her heel and ran for the left. Boss hot on her heels.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" she murmured through panted breaths as gunfire sounded behind her, not wanting to look back she kept going, now able to see the entrance doors and for a moment wondered if this was it, her freedom. Until something hard hit her in the side of the head as she past an open classroom door, causing her to come to an abrupt stop in a heap on the floor. Her ears ringed and the world went fuzzy around her. She could hear Boss barking and snarling next to her, shouting and footsteps then the heart-breaking whimper of her dog too being struck down next to her. Unable to protect him and he unable to protect her. The last thing she heard before the world went into darkness was that whistle, piercing her ears, high and low over and over again.

In and out of consciousness Gina opened her blurry eyes being dragged down the hallway and outside onto the asphalt then being dropped flat on her face with a smack. Moments past before she manage to let out a moan, her head killing her, able to feel blood trickling down the side of her face. She let out a sudden yelp as she was pulled up by her hair and up onto her knees. She kept her eyes down her body swaying still feeling woozy from the sudden impact to her temple. As she stared a pair of black boots appeared in front of her vision, the butt of a baseball bat was placed under her chin lifting her vision from the floor to the figure she met in the doorway, shaking his head with a dark but amused expression on his face.

"Well shit," he hissed through his teeth tilting his head towards Gina. 'Here's me thinking I just saved you're skinny ass in the damn corridor and I get no Thank You?" he spat at her. Gina didn't speak dropping her eyes. He let out a dark chuckle and removed the bat from her chin. 'Now, I like to think of myself as a reasonable guy, but that shit you pulled back there, sending your body guard chomping down on me like a crazy ass bitch in that damn hall way, Now I don't think I can let shit like that just slide sweetcheeks." He said now pacing in front of her, baseball bat swung over his shoulder.

"Where's my dog" uttered Gina quietly. The man twitched an eyebrow in her direction.

"He's doin' just fine but from where I'm standing I'd be more concerned with your own damn welfare darlin', and that damn ungrateful attitude". He said looming over her intimidatingly.

"Go to hell," Gina spat now looking up and staring at him her own dark expression casting over her features.

"Well shit, we got a fighter boys", he chuckled at her outburst. He hummed deep in his throat then turned his head to the side. "Bring out the damn dog" he said waving his hand in an beckoning fashion. A man from behind him appeared in Gina's vision dragging the Pitbull who was riling in anger at the end of a rope, his muzzle now taped firmly closed.

"Boss…" Gina whispered her eyes widening at the dogs struggling against the man trying to fight him off. Anger flashed across her features and her gaze snapped back to the man in the leather jacket. "Who the hell are you, let me and my dog go!" she barked attempting to stand.

"Uh-Uh-Uh," said the man pushing her back down with the end of the baseball bat. "I think it's a bit late for introduction's sweetcheeks, cos' you're damn dog here got very finely acquainted with ol' Lucille here", he said swinging his baseball bat around. "but being the gentleman that I am… my names Negan and don't you forget it" he said giving a sarcastic bow in front of her and smirk plastered on his face.

Gina eye'd him and gritted her teeth "What do you want?" she uttered shaking her head raising a brow quizzically.

The man chuckled at this. "Man you really are something y'know that" he hummed finding this whole thing amusing. "Like I said sweetcheeks, I was saving you're ass back in that hallway, and I don't think you quite appreciate that." And with one last long look at her and grinning at her with perfect white teeth, he stood up tall rocking back on his heels. "Pack em up boys," he bellowed and gave a deep laugh turning away from her on his heels.

"Wait!" Gina cried before being grabbed from behind and a bag being slung over her head pulling her world back into darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but please let me know if it's not any good. I can take it :') Hope you enjoy the second one. Please leave a review 3**


End file.
